A multi-beam High-Throughput Satellite (HTS) employs multiple gateways to source forward link data to different user beams in the uplink, with the gateways using a frequency band that is not used by the user beams. The most straightforward satellite architecture uses repeaters. In such architectures, the satellite capacity equals to the sum of bandwidth used by all the gateways communicating with the satellite. The gateways must be geographically separated from one another to avoid mutual interference, and the satellite capacity is therefore limited by the number of gateways that can be realistically placed in a geographical area. Significant cost savings can be realized by reducing the number of gateways used to deliver a similar total satellite capacity using the present teachings. Furthermore, the present teachings can increase total capacity for a satellite by using all the gateway locations available, as the number of gateway locations available to a satellite provider can often be the primary limitation with repeater architecture.